


Captain, My Captain

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on shore, Sehun is frequently mistaken as Captain. Something Yixing enjoys correcting. Pirates!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a pinch hit for the EXO Rare Pair Exchange on livejournal. Also, Yixing went in a direction I don't normally write him like, but I hope you still enjoy! :)

Yixing squints, eyes traveling across the dimly lit pub in search of his crew. It's a small space, crowded with full tables and tipsy bodies swaying dangerously as they traverse around the room. Smoke is dense in the air, impairing Yixing’s efforts and clogging his breathing along with the smell of alcohol, unwashed bodies, and vomit. It takes great effort on Yixing part not to turn around and leave, already missing the salty scent of the ocean. He'll never understand why anyone who spends most of their time out to sea would want to frequent a pub during the limited time they are on land.

Besides, all of the pubs in Tortuga are exactly the same as far as Yixing is concerned.

“Feeling claustrophobic already, Captain?” a voice jokes from next to him.

Yixing barely spares his first mate a glance, “What self respecting pirate would trap himself in a place like this after enjoying the open air of the ocean? It’s disgusting.” His face wrinkles up in displeasure, an expression not often worn by him based off of Lu Han’s look of surprise. He really does hate pubs.

“Come now, Captain,” Lu Han grins, throwing an arm over Yixing’s shoulder. “After spending so much time on a boat, every man’s got to release a bit of stress. What better way than drinking and women?”

Yixing raises a brow at him.

“Sorry,” Lu Han holds up his hands in a playful surrender, grin still in place. “Or lads.”

“Anyone can enjoy either of those outside of a pub as well.”

Tuning out anything Lu Han says after that, Yixing returns to his search. He currently has five crew members missing, including his second mate.

Oh Sehun, the youngest in Yixing’s crew, makes for a most unlikely officer. He started off on the ship as a cabin boy late in his teens when Yixing himself was only the ship’s doctor, working hard and showing clear determination to prove his worth. Yixing misses those times, sometimes, when Sehun was still shorter than him (even if that only lasted for a few months). Sehun is almost a head taller now, all strong lines and sharp angles with a well-defined jaw line. He grew up well.

And he is all Yixing’s.

The body heat in the room is starting to get to Yixing, who unbuttons the top of his shirt, and throws his dark brown coat over his shoulder. He’s about to tell Lu Han to split up, hopefully making their search easier, when he spots two of his missing crew members.

His shipwright and quartermaster look to be sweet talking two women, Chanyeol smiling at a barmaid while Baekhyun flirts with another pirate. He always did enjoy flirting with danger, Yixing thinks amusedly.

Their presence also means that his ship’s pilot, Jongdae, can’t be too far.

“Lu Han,” he calls, waiting until he has his first mate’s attention. “Go tell Chanyeol and Baekhyun that I expect them back on the ship by tomorrow morning, and figure out if they know where Jongdae is. I’m going to see if I can’t find my waywardly second mate somewhere around here.”

“Good luck with that, Captain. Don’t reprimand him too much, though I suppose I don’t have to worry seeing as you have such a huge soft spot for him.” Lu Han departs with a wink.

It’s a struggle not to roll his eyes, but he manages to succeed after remembering all of the other dumb things Lu Han has said or done in the years of them knowing each other. As Yixing’s self proclaimed best friend, he felt it was his responsibility to pester Yixing whenever he had the chance.

So distracted by his thoughts, Yixing almost misses when he comes across a rather tall individual whose back is facing him. Yixing takes in the broad shoulders that taper off into a slim waist making the man’s torso look like an upside-down triangle, easily seen through a tight-fitted sleeveless-shirt. His eyes then drift to lithe muscular arms, and finally a head of silver hair.

He’s finally found Sehun.

Yixing had expected to feel relieved once he found the younger man, instead all he feels is curiosity and the beginning stirrings of possessiveness when he notices a hand curled around Sehun’s neck. Long elegant fingers are tapping a rhythm along the skin, red fingernails scratching lightly and leaving behind faint pink lines.

No one’s allowed to touch Sehun, no one but Yixing.

He catches the tail end of what a woman is saying, presumably it’s the person who belongs to the hand, and Yixing quickly finds himself feeling entertained.

“Come now, a handsome man like you can’t be anything less that a captain of his own ship,” she all but purrs.

It’s clear what she wants from him, and while Sehun doesn’t seem to be doing anything to discourage her, Yixing will.

“Sehun.” He speaks loudly enough to startle both people, Sehun shooting him a guilty look that quickly changes into a confident smirk.

“Captain, I didn’t expect to see you around here,” Sehun speaks, voice unnecessarily husky. It sends a shiver down Yixing’s spine, a familiar emotion starting to curl low in his belly.

“I didn’t expect to be around here either,” Yixing responds dryly. “However, a few of my crew members seem to have wandered off and are in need of collecting.”

“Off so soon?” the woman pouts. She’s pretty, Yixing can admit that. Long curly black hair pinned up in fancy loops, wide dark brown eyes, and full painted red lips. Her brown and red dress is cinched tight around her waist and has an open v-neck showing off plenty of milky cleavage. However her plea has no sway on him.

“I’ll be needing my second mate back,” Yixing smiles, knowing that she’s caught sight of his dimple when she flushes. He places one hand on Sehun’s shoulder, casually leaning into him. It’s more for Sehun’s sake than the woman.

“I can’t even borrow him for the night?” She continues to pout, sticking her bottom lip out even further.

“I’m afraid not.” Yixing doesn’t lose his smile, and Sehun starts squirming next to him. “Besides, he’s taken and shouldn’t even here unless it’s for a drink.”

The woman’s mouth forms an “o”, eyes flickering back and forth between Yixing and Sehun before nodding.

“Well then, I guess I better go find someone else to occupy my time with.” She leaves with a small wave, eying them curiously before disappearing into the crowd.

Sehun turns to him looking smug, “That wasn’t very nice, Captain. We were only talking.”

Sometimes Yixing forgets that Baekhyun isn’t the only one who enjoys flirting with danger.

“Oh? Is that all you were doing Sehunnie? Because that’s not what it looked like, and it’s certainly not what she thought was happening.” Yixing closes in as he speaks, curling into Sehun’s side more.

“Nothing would have happened, I wouldn’t have let it, hyung,” Sehun whispers, Yixing just barely able to hear.

“Are you sure about that? Maybe you want to try something different?” Yixing teases. He uses the hand on Sehun’s shoulder to steady him as he leans up to whisper in the younger’s ear. “Do you want to try sleeping with a woman, Sehunnie? It’s very different from sleeping with another man.”

“What?” Sehun splutters, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I don’t want- I mean I’ve slept with a woman before and that’s not what I was doing!”

“If you say so,” Yixing trails off, enjoying the way Sehun squirms under his grasp. He rarely teased anyone to this extent, usually leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol in charge of making fun of the crew members, but every once in a while Yixing enjoys being the cause of pink cheeks and annoyed grunts.

Besides, Sehun gave as much as he got.

“I am sure,” Sehun responds, suddenly sounding confident and like he regained his footing. “Though I’m not sure about you, Captain. Are you sure you want to be standing right here? It would only take a single blow to bring you to your knees.” The second mate deliberately tilts his head just so, his breath brushing warmly against the sensitive curve of Yixing’s neck.

Yixing knows he’s not talking about a physical blow and quickly reaches up to fist the hair at the back of Sehun’s head, tugging his head back with a sharp jerk. It removes the danger of Sehun’s mouth away from his neck, and settles the brief panic he felt at the prospect of Sehun using his one weakness in a crowded pub.

“I think someone needs a reminder of who’s the captain,” Yixing muses to himself, watching carefully as Sehun’s adam’s apple bobs.

“Oh?” Sehun asks, voice turning hoarse. “Just how are you planning on doing that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Yixing smiles, stepping back and letting go of Sehun’s silver hair. “Be back at the ship in an hour.”

“And if I’m not?” Sehun tests, eyes dark and focused intently on Yixing.

“Don’t test me, Sehunnie. You have an hour.”

\-----

Stretching his arms above his head, Yixing smiles into the morning breeze. Beneath his feet, his ship rocks gently along with the waves, leaving Yixing to feel content.

At the moment it is only himself and Sehun on the boat, Yixing having finally caved and sent Minseok and Jongin out to collect the rest of the crew from wherever they had ended up last night. It didn’t mean much, with Sehun still asleep in the captain’s bed below deck.

Well, he had thought Sehun was still sleeping up until a pair of arms curl around his waist, a body leaning heavily against his back.

“What are you doing awake?” Yixing asks, rubbing the forearms against his stomach affectionately. “I thought you’d be passed out for the next couple of hours.”

“Got cold,” is mumbled into the back of Yixing’s head, Sehun cuddling up even closer.

“That’s what the blankets are their for, Sehunnie,” Yixing chides, leaning his own weight against the ship rail. “There are enough in my cabin to keep you plenty warm.”

“It’s not the same.” Yixing can feel Sehun’s lips twitch in a pout.

Yixing can’t help but tease him further. “You were already in my bed, what more could you have wanted?”

“You.”

It’s a surprisingly quiet response, and Yixing tries to turn around to no avail. “Hey! You better not be falling asleep on me like this, I’m not a bed!”

“‘m tired,” is whined back at him.

“Then go back to bed! You don’t have duties until this afternoon, so you’re all set to sleep more.”

“Come back with me.”

“I can’t, Sehunnie. I have to wait for the rest of the crew to rejoin us, then we’re going to be setting sail so I need to be on deck.”

Before Sehun can moan and gripe some more, a voice calls out from the dock. When the two look, they find Lu Han and the woman from last night.

“Well, would you look at that,” the woman drawls. “If it isn’t the ship’s Captain and second mate. I certainly didn’t expect to see you this fine morning.”

“I can say the same,” Yixing calls back, eyeing Lu Han judgingly. “I see you found my first mate.”

Even from up on the ship, Yixing can spot the bright pink color spreading across Lu Han’s face.

“I guess I won’t ask where you found him, and instead thank you for returning him.” Yixing grins at Lu Han. “I’ll take it you had a good time after we split up last night, but did you at least manage to find the rest of the crew?”

“Yes, Captain. I came across Zitao and Yifan on my way over, as well as Minseok, so everyone should be back soon,” Lu Han calls, clearly relieved to change the subject.

“Alright then, we should probably double check what we have stored to make sure we have enough supplies while they’re making their way back,” Yixing explains, pulling a groan out of Sehun.

“Hey now, none of that. You’re up so you might as well help,” Yixing pats Sehun’s cheek fondly.

Sehun grumbles back at him nonsensical words, pulling a chuckle from the older.

“Cute, Sehunnie. But remember, we had this conversation last night. I’m the captain.”


End file.
